theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 4) 22
Synopsis for "Reverse, Part 3" Another of Barry Allen's friends has been murdered by the so-called "Speed Force Killer", and now only he and Iris West remain of those who have been exposed to the Speed Force. What worries Barry most, though, is that he cannot sense the killer in the Speed Force, but the killer seems to be able to sense him. Unfortunately, Barry can't even participate in the investigation as a policeman, because he is a potential target - not to mention that he was reassigned to filing cold cases after his prolonged absence. Elsewhere, Dr. Darwin Elias wakes from a nightmare of the Flash, who has been an obsession of Elias' since he showed up in the Gem Cities. As good as the Flash seems to be, Elias believes he has a messiah complex, and believes that the phenomenal power-source that the Flash is could be used more responsibly like for powering advanced technology that he has designed. Unfortunately, in order for Elias to harness the power of the Speed Force, the Flash has to die. The next day, Barry visits Iris at work and explains that Floyd Gomez was killed last night, making both she and Barry Allen the next likely targets. He promises that if she will come with him, he can protect her. He offers her a suit like his, explaining that he has discovered that the reason that the Speed Force Killer hasn't targeted him is because he can't be sensed within his suit. So, once clad in the skin-tight garb, they travel to the roof where Albert Lim was murdered, seeking clues. Barry discovers sand from the Utah Salt Flats on the roof, and with little preparation, he drops Iris' protective goggles over her eyes, and drags her there. Soon after arriving, they discover a hunk of wreckage, which Barry sources to the stolen Monorail train. They take the wreckage back to Central City to be examined by Patty Spivot, who is not eager to see the Flash spending time with Iris, given that she knows the woman's history with Barry. Soon, Patty discovers a DNA sample on the debris. As it will take some time to process and identify the sample, Barry decides to follow the monorail lead, and question its creator, Dr. Elias. In the meantime, though, he must leave Iris with Patty, just in case Elias is the killer. This pleases neither woman. At his lab, Dr. Elias adjusts the settings on his Speed Force energy device, knowing that despite all the damage he did to get to this point, he wouldn't change a thing. Suddenly, an unseen hand smashes his face into his computer monitor, and its owner warns that though he doesn't know how Elias got all this Speed Force energy, it is time for him to share. Elias watches the stranger destroy his life's work, consuming the stored energy, and realizes that the man looks like the Flash. The visitor smirks, stating that he is something much worse. The Flash arrives in time to save Elias from his impending death, but he is unprepared for this new enemy. Though he needs to know who the Speed Force killer is, he may die without ever knowing. Appearing in "Reverse, Part 3" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *David Singh *Darwin Elias *Iris West *Patty Spivot Villains *Reverse-Flash (Daniel West) Other Characters *'Karl' Locations *Keystone City *Central City **'Dr. Elias' Lab' **'2000 Broome Street' ***Central City Citizen **'Central City Police Lab' *'Utah' **'Salt Flats' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-22 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_22 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-22-reverse-part-3/4000-418786/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)